


Hello, jealousy

by Inamiakira



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 精变宇植衍生，卓秀浩 x 韩守浩。小会长吃醋了。
Relationships: 卓秀浩/韩守浩
Kudos: 2





	Hello, jealousy

办公室新来的实习法官姓宋，是个办事利索又热心的小伙子，连韩守浩都不得不承认，青年帮他分担了不少工作，作为实习人员，奇迹般地没有拖后腿。  
因此，他对于青年也略微多了一分耐心，当然，只是相对而言，表现在实际生活中，也就是不会拒绝对方“中午一起吃饭”的邀约而已。

“我要早点转正，希望以后也都能和您一起工作。”  
“嗯。”  
一起吃完简单的午餐，韩守浩拿着罐装咖啡走在走廊中，随口应付着年轻人，脑子里想的却是下午的工作。他的确投入了很大精力钻研司法制度，却从来没有像宋实习生一样对此充满热情，于他而言，这只是最适合向上的一条路径，一份前途光明，值得为之努力的工作。  
“原本我是犹豫要做检察官还是做法官的，这次实习认识了您，才——”  
青年拿着一瓶橙汁，正说的眉飞色舞，却被迎面走来的陌生男人打断了。

“守浩。”  
对方身材颀长，短发十分柔顺，穿着黑衬衫和灰西裤，面目俊朗，乍一看像是个白领，却带着种令人不由自主想要服从的危险气息，脸上则挂着淡淡的微笑。  
陌生人亲昵地叫着身边前辈的名字，还挥了挥手。年轻人看了韩守浩一眼，却见对方秀气的眉毛蹙了起来，一对丹凤眼盯着对面的高个男人看了几秒，才瞥了自己一眼：  
“你先回去，我有事要和他说。”

10分钟前在走廊中碰到卓秀浩时，韩守浩以为对方只是一时兴起跑来添乱，最多也就是把他拘在某个房间多待一会，却没想到自己会被直接拖上车，被迫早退。

“韩法官在想什么？”  
卓秀浩坐在宽敞的后座上，往怀中青年的耳朵上呵了口气，舌尖舔过对方的耳廓，环着人细腰的手又收紧了一分。他午后预定的行程临时取消，斜穿了城区来找韩守浩，打算一起吃份简餐，谁知青年已经找了不知哪里冒出来的人。于是，卓秀浩也就改了主意，决定提前接韩守浩回家。  
“没什么。”  
韩守浩咬着下唇摇头，努力想要忽视现状。窗外是看惯了的街景，车子平稳地行驶在大道上，他靠坐在卓秀浩的怀里，西服外套扔在脚下，裤子被拉到膝盖处，后穴里有两根作乱的手指在缓缓进出，忽轻忽重地按压着还有些生涩的内壁，一点点开拓着他的身体。  
“真的吗？”  
磁性的嗓音里添了笑意，卓秀浩挑起眉毛，指尖故意划过青年体内的敏感点，轻轻抠着那一小块凸起，像是百无聊赖中拨弄一枚棋子。  
“啊？！嗯、嗯……”  
猝不及防的刺激令韩守浩惊呼出声，他勉强抬手捂住了嘴，眼角却已经渗出了泪滴，而原本安静的分身竟然也有了反应。  
“前座听不到的，韩法官可以放心地叫。”  
瞥见青年的物什半硬起来，卓秀浩的笑容加深了。他勾起手指刮着对方变得湿润的肠壁，语调循循善诱，听着对方浅浅的呻吟，又慢条斯理地补充道：“我喜欢听韩法官叫床。”  
“流氓……呜……”  
“韩法官不肯叫我的名字吗？上个月都答应过了，没人的时候会叫名字。”  
故意皱着眉叹了口气，卓秀浩的声音却透着不加掩饰的兴奋。他加快了侵犯怀中青年的动作，灵活修长的手指略微分开，扩张对方紧窄的穴口，刺激得柔嫩的内壁吐出清液，涂满了男人的整根手指。  
“哈嗯……不是、这样……”  
幽穴中的快感令韩守浩开始发抖，他喘着气摇头，捂住嘴的手滑了开来，掌心已经蹭上了唾液。他答应过卓秀浩改称呼，是因为男人说了以后会先问他再做——虽然并非“得到许可再做”，但也是不小的进步，早被欺负到无可奈何的韩守浩也就妥协了一下。谁知卓秀浩老实了没多久便故态复萌，又变回了最初那个不顾时间地点就会强要他的混账。  
“守浩骗我，我有点伤心。”  
卓秀浩说着，又添了一根手指去捅弄青年的后穴，听到韩守浩喉咙中压抑的呻吟，才悠然道：  
“今天没有我允许，韩法官不可以高潮。”  
“不、呜……”  
男人的手指抽插得更深了，却绕开了那一小处凸起。韩守浩掐了下自己的大腿，控制住扭腰迎合的动作，白皙的脸颊却染上了薄红。  
“韩法官都是我的，做什么事情也应该听我的，是不是？”  
“我、不是……”  
耳边的声音低沉动听，韩守浩却觉得后心发凉，他没听清卓秀浩在胡说什么，只是反射性地摇头拒绝，小穴却不由自主地夹紧了对方的手指，似乎生怕男人丢下他不管。  
青年意外干脆的回应令卓秀浩眯起了眼，他沉吟了几秒，一只手虚握住对方已经完全勃起的白净阳物，吻了吻韩守浩的后颈，笑得十分自信：  
“……你是的。”

韩守浩被带进卧室时，已经很丢脸地在卓秀浩的手心里泄了一回。  
中午道路通畅，车开了二十来分钟就抵达了卓家，而韩守浩就在后座上被卓秀浩用手指干得泪水涟涟——他多少习惯了羞耻和快感，今天男人却玩起了新花样，总在他即将高潮的时候暂时停止抽插，反而用拇指堵住泄精的小孔，宽大的手掌揉着他涨红的性器，轻柔的动作几乎有些残忍。  
韩守浩捱过了两次，终于忍不住呜咽着求卓秀浩让他射。他攥着男人的手腕，闭着眼睛，在安静的停车场里射在了卓秀浩的掌中，又无力地瘫在对方怀中，任凭男人用西服外套盖住自己沾满体液的下体，将自己抱回了房间。

“卓秀浩、你……唔！”  
仅剩的衬衫也被扒掉，韩守浩一丝不挂地被扔到了柔软的大床上。光滑的被罩有些凉，他勉力支撑起身体，想趁着卓秀浩脱衣服的时间逃开一点，腰却早就软了，只往后蹭了半尺，就被按住双手，彻底被压在了对方身下。  
“韩法官真漂亮。穿着西服的时候很帅，什么都不穿的时候……最棒。”  
卓秀浩只脱了上衣，露出精瘦健美的躯体，他轻松地制住韩守浩，目光扫过青年优美的肢体，嘴角勾起了笑容。  
床头闹钟的时针还没走到两点，窗帘被束在两侧，阳光充满了房间，连空中的浮尘都反射着光芒。青年的肌肤显得愈发光洁，柔美的五官也勾勒出微微发光的曲线，的确像一件漂亮的摆件。  
“你……”  
韩守浩想骂一句，张嘴却找不到合适的词汇，只好咬着牙，努力瞪了回去。他却不知自己脸颊绯红，眼眶含泪的模样不但和威严不沾边，连生气都不像，只如同一只努力炸毛的白猫，光洁柔顺的毛发更让人想要多摸几把。  
“守浩。”  
卓秀浩俯下身，温柔地吻住了恋人的唇。他感觉出对方的抗拒，舌尖耐心地舔过青年的唇缝，箍住对方手腕的手却毫不客气地施力，仿佛不在乎会伤到恋人。  
“唔、嗯……”  
手腕的疼痛让韩守浩走神了一秒，不小心便放了卓秀浩的舌头进来，噙在眼角的泪水也慢慢滑落。他向来不喜欢和男人接吻，因为卓秀浩总是会进得很深，最初不懂得换气时，韩守浩次次都会被吻到晕眩，即使尝试抵抗，也会被纠缠着变换角度，倒好像他在主动求欢一般。  
“韩法官不要哭，”  
仔细地品尝过对方还留着一点廉价咖啡味的唇瓣，卓秀浩抬起头，眨了眨眼，注视着青年已经有些涣散的眸子，轻声道：  
“再哭的话，我就只能把你操到没力气哭了。”

卧室内的阳光略微变了角度，床上的情事已经持续了一个小时，韩守浩的小腹中被灌进了两份精液，自己也在床单上射了两次，只觉得浑身酸软，却被迫继续承受对方丝毫不见放缓的掠夺。

“你滚……不要了，好痛……”  
双腿被迫抬高架在男人肩上，韩守浩的身体几乎被折了起来，他的发型已经散乱得不成样子，几缕碎发粘在额头上，胸前的两点茱萸也被揉得鼓胀，手上没了束缚，却只能无力地抠着一塌糊涂的床单。  
“是守浩舍不得我走，呼……夹得这么紧。”  
将青年的腿向两侧推开，卓秀浩又一次挺身捅开了对方的幽穴。恋人口中只有推拒的话语，诱人的小穴却紧紧裹着他的物什不放，穴口都被撑得变色了，却还是努力吐着润滑的爱液，帮助入侵者进得更深。  
“要是守浩平常也都这么乖就好了，不等我招呼，就会自己跟过来。”  
想起今天法院走廊中的情景，卓秀浩不自觉地摇了摇头。他远远地就发现了韩守浩，还抬手打了招呼，青年却像没看见似的，只顾和身边的陌生人交谈。

那一瞬间，卓秀浩的耳边响起了奇怪的噪音，胸中也仿佛被扎进了一根刺，无论做什么，都很是不自在，尤其是在望着恋人剔透的双眸时，就觉得似乎有件急事需要做，比如把韩守浩锁进某个房间，禁止青年和其他人有任何接触。

“你、嗯，发什么疯……”  
意识到流泪只会让男人兴奋，韩守浩仰起头想要让泪水留在眼眶中，身子却被顶得一颤，眼角又添了一道泪痕。  
“我想要韩法官多看看我，看着我，不要看别的东西。”  
狠狠贯穿青年的身体，碾磨着恋人后庭中的敏感点，卓秀浩一脸认真地答道，低沉的嗓音却也带上了喘息。他想了半天，才终于理出了一点头绪。  
“什么、意思……”  
韩守浩又累又气，根本不想听卓秀浩的胡话，然而阳光恰好照亮了男人的脸，他竟然看出对方眼中的一丝委屈，一时不慎便多问了一句。  
“那些东西都太无聊了。我好容易才找到了守浩这么有趣的人，你却去找别人。”  
“哈……？卓秀浩、你……”  
因为疲惫而反应迟钝的大脑多花了好几秒才理解了对话的含义，韩守浩困惑地蹙紧了眉毛。卓秀浩说的仿佛是吃醋了一样，他简直不敢相信这个疯子也有这种情绪——一个想要什么就有什么的人，又有谁值得他嫉妒呢？  
“守浩，看着我。”  
发现青年在走神，卓秀浩的表情冷了下来。他俯身亲了亲恋人的唇，伸手重新将对方的长腿扛到了肩上，从上向下重复起抽插，胯部撞上青年的翘臀，啪啪声回响在房间中，混合着粗重的呼吸和细微的水声，如果有人路过门外，一定能猜出屋中正在发生什么。  
“啊？！不要……呜！”  
突如其来的刺激令韩守浩尖叫起来，他反射性地挣扎了两下，却很快被男人牢牢按住了，已经有些疲软的分身也在刺激下逐渐挺立，违背他的意愿，又一次被后穴中的快感推上了高潮。  
“守浩……”  
青年因为高潮而痉挛的后庭绞紧了深埋其中的肉棒，汗水从卓秀浩的脸颊滑落，他盯着落在身下恋人额角的汗珠，又用力抽插了十来下，才放松身体，将浊液灌满了对方柔嫩的小穴。

地毯上散落着床罩和衣物，韩守浩睁开双眼，恍惚了片刻，才意识到自己被强行带回了卓家，而屡犯强奸罪的混账正躺在身边，一手圈着自己的腰，一手还拨弄着自己的头发。  
“韩法官醒了？……要不要去洗澡，我抱你去。”  
卓秀浩搂着怀里的青年，等到视线相接，不觉露出了微笑。韩守浩的睡脸很漂亮，但少了清冷的眼神，总令人略感遗憾。  
“卓秀浩……”  
韩守浩一张嘴，才发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害，他抿着唇，半垂下眼帘，吸了口气，喃喃道：  
“别再这样了。”  
“嗯？”  
手上轻轻梳理着恋人的发丝，卓秀浩有些不解地歪了歪头。他从心所欲惯了，韩守浩应该也早就明白无法改变他，现在为什么又来做无用功。  
“不要胡思乱想，我没有看过别人。”  
抬眼对上卓秀浩的目光，韩守浩的脸颊莫名地有点发热。他怀疑男人并不明白自己其实是嫉妒了，而他也没有为这个流氓解说的好心，最多也就是这样小声说上一句话。  
不是为了安抚卓秀浩，只是为了让对方情绪平稳，免得发作起来祸害到韩守浩自己。

“……韩法官。”  
卓秀浩愣了一下，笑容渐渐加深，连眼睛都明显亮了起来。  
“松手，我要去洗澡。”  
扣在自己腰间的手收紧了，韩守浩的心里开始打鼓，他咽了咽口水，试图推开卓秀浩，刚要起身，却被重新按回了床上。  
“再做一次吧，好不好。”  
卓秀浩凑近恋人的耳边，按照之前的口头约定，体贴地加上了提问，又在得到回答前吻住了对方的唇。

那份不知来由，如鲠在喉的感觉还未消失，而他的胸中仿佛充盈了某样未知的事物，比第一次发现真正有趣的东西时的兴奋，还要温暖而令人沉醉。


End file.
